


All I have left are the memories you left me to keep

by Imperfectprincessxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfectprincessxx/pseuds/Imperfectprincessxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you might not be ready to say it back yet, but I just needed you to know how I felt about you.” He smiled sheepishly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I have left are the memories you left me to keep

Louis and Nick lay panting, sweat glistening in the city light pouring in through the window. Nick glanced at Louis; he looked so radiantly beautiful post-sex, his eyes were closed and his chest heaving. Nick couldn’t stop thinking about how much he loved his boyfriend of a year. God, had it really been a year? It felt so much longer, yet so much shorter. 

“I love you.” Nick whispered. 

Louis’ eyes snapped open and turned to look at Nick. 

“I know you might not be ready to say it back yet, but I just needed you to know how I felt about you.” He smiled sheepishly. Louis flashed him a quick smile before turning over. Nick wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his neck before falling asleep. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Nick woke up the next morning, Nick was alone in the large bed. It was his and Louis’ official one year anniversary and Nick had something special planned for when he got home from work. 

He sat up yawning and stretching. He sighed and slouched, looking around his and Lou’s room. It looked emptier than it did the night before and he frowned. 

Slowly he got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready, and that’s when he noticed. Louis’ stuff was missing.

Nick frowned and opened each drawer and cupboard and none of his stuff was there. 

Nick couldn’t breathe, He walked briskly towards the walk-in closet and threw the door open. 

Sure enough, half of the clothes were gone. 

He ran a hand through his hair sucking in a breath; he turned around, noticing for the first time, a note on Louis’ nightstand. 

He picked it up shakily due to his nerves. 

Dear Nick,

I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore, I can’t keep hurting you. You’re one of the most important people in my life. And I will never forget the fun times that we had. 

Last night you told me you loved me. You shouldn’t love me. I shouldn’t have let it get this far. I don’t ever want to hurt you, but you deserve the truth and the reason why I’m writing this. 

I’m in love with Harry. We’ve been a non official thing for a month or so now, I’ve felt this way since the day I first laid eyes on him. He loves me too.

When we first started dating, I didn’t expect for it to get like this. I didn’t expect you to fall in love with me, I didn’t expect Harry to love me back, and I didn’t expect to cheat on you with him. 

I just need you to know that I am so, so sorry and if I could do things over again, I would have left you alone. Though I can’t say I regret the things we did and the fun we had. I love you too, you know. Just not in the way you want me too, and I’m too much of a coward to say all of this to your face, so I just packed all of my things and I’m leaving. 

I wish things were different, and that I could love you back with my entire heart and that we could be happy, but I can’t and I’m sorry. 

I wish I could express how sorry I am, but I’m a bit shit with words.

I’m just going to leave it like that. 

Goodbye Nick, I hope you end up happy with someone who won’t break your heart.

Sincerely yours,

Louis

Nick couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, and couldn’t think. His knees gave out as he crashed to the floor, gasping for air, then he realized that he was crying, and he couldn’t remember what for, but then it hit him. 

His Louis was gone.


End file.
